


Trip to the End

by SaikiKIsUnderrated



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, lmfaoo, school assignment that I decided to post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikiKIsUnderrated/pseuds/SaikiKIsUnderrated
Summary: A trip to hell.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Trip to the End

"Mya", a voice woke the thirteen year old girl. "Wake up", she opened her eyes to see someone tall and dark.

No eyes and his mouth had teeth similar to a shark's. He was wearing a white suit and the most peculiar thing was that his skin was black smoke.

Mya shut her eyes and she covered herself with her blanket. The creature stared at her with curiosity.

Varios minutes passed. The girl stayed quiet and the figure stood up.

"I'm not gonna do too much to you so don't start with your tears", he said as he grabbed and yanked the blanket from the girl.

"What do you want?" She asked with annoyance.

"You already know", he said. "Get ready and meet me in-front of your house", the creature then went off. 

Mya sighed and she stood up from her old bed and walked to the patio. 

She arrived and the creature was standing there with a small frown.

"Finally", a pause. "Let's go", he grabbed her arm and dragged her. 

"I literally don't want to", she said with a glare.

"It's not about what you want but what you deserve", he responded.

She groaned in irritation.

"Are you Satan?"

"I suppose, but call me Luci", he stated with a small laugh. The girl hummed as she stared at the street lamps that were turning off with every step the individual took.

"So where is it gonna happen?" She asked after ten minutes aid pure crossing streets.

"In the middle of the forest, children are rarely out at this time", Lucí responded.

"Nice", she muttered under her breath.

"So...how is hell?"

"It's fine".

"Aren't you supposed to be half goat or something?"

"This form is more comfortable", he responded with a shrug. "And, look, we're here", he said and pointed at the forest. 

He let go of her arm and walked across the street quickly. 

"Let's get this over with", he remarked as he entered the forest.

The girl hesitated.

She didn't want to.

But she had to.

Dammit.

She crossed the street and entered the forest.

Almost immediately the smell of burnt flesh and smoke hit her.

She cringed and walked towards the smells.

She arrived at an area without any trees. 

Just her and Luci.

"Time to go to hell, dear", he said, no emotion present in his voice.

"I don't want to-".

"You raped a five year old boy. lol I said earlier, it's not about what you want. It's about what you deserve", he grabbed her arm again. 

"Wait but-".

He threw her into the flames, she screamed and various hands grabbed her stomach and teared it open. 

As the screams of agony became louder and louder, Lucifer simply walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I wrote this for my Christian school
> 
> Can’t wait to read it aloud for my class


End file.
